The Legbreaker Chronicles
by genolution
Summary: Cardin finally bullies one student too many, and now the rest of Beacon is out for his bacon! It turns out that very few people actually share his opinion on human-faunus relations and now, it is time for Cardin to get educated.


**Author's note: hey guys, so this is my first planned RWBY multichapter fanfiction. After hearing about what happened to Monty, I decided that I ought to do something creative to honour his memory. Monty Oum was an inspiration to us all-he was hardworking, creative, and talented, but he never let that get to his head. I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for his friends, his family, or for everyone at Roosterteeth. The world is a colder place for his passing.**

**Rest in peace, Monty. Keep on being awesome in Heaven.**

* * *

Chapter one

The sun shown gently through the windows, birds chirped and sang, underaged teenagers used dangerously unpredictable and physics defying weapons, and Professor Port droned on about the time he seduced a Nevermore.

Oh, and Cardin Winchester was being an absolute bellend.

Truly, it was another normal day at Beacon Academy.

Cardin's day began as it normally did—he woke up, didn't bother to brush his teeth, and headed down to the cafeteria to stuff his face with the greasy, fattening, and oddly durable breakfast foods Beacon had on offer.

Seriously, Yang might've been Yang, but those turkeys should _not_ have been that solid.

Back on topic, Cardin didn't even manage to get a step into the cafeteria when he noticed an opportunity to continue the Winchester family tradition of sucking _all_ the cocks.

Jaune Arc. The simpering weakling that had scammed his way into Beacon, and still managed to get one of the hottest girls (and most famous, well known, strong, smart, etc, but Cardin wasn't the type to value girls for their personalities), Pyrrha Nikos, to have a crush so massive that only a person as dense as Jaune wouldn't notice.

Smirking, he set an intercept course for Jaune, who was currently staring, despondent, at the healthy breakfast of fruit, grains, and vegetables that Pyrrha had made him start eating. It was healthy. _Healthy!_ Everyone knew that breakfast wasn't the time to get nutrition or start the day off on a balanced diet—it was an excuse to stuff greasy food's greatest hits down one's gullet. Jaune was so preoccupied daydreaming of bacon and hash browns and eggs fried in enough oil to wipe out the Atlesian Fur Seal that he didn't even notice Cardin walking straight for him, an evil smirk on his face.

Brushing by Jaune, Cardin smacked the plate of food out of Jaune's hands.

Truly, he was a genius at mischief-making.

Grumbling, Jaune made his way back to the serving tables.

'Yeah Cardin, you handsome, smart, handsome, and oh so devilishly mischievous handsome man! Way to show him who's who! Keep this up and you'll soon have the whole school begging for you to stop!' thought Cardin as he continued on. It is important to note, however, that the word 'devilishly' does, in fact, not exist in Cardin's vocabulary, as Cardin had never been much one for reading or riting or eriphmetics.

Unfortunately, Cardin's morning class was combat theory, under the ever so watchful eyes of Professor Goodwitch. This meant that our devilishly, handsome, clever, mischievous, and handsome protagonist (or victim, as it may soon become apparent) was unable to carry out his normal sequence of classroom funtime activities. For you see, Cardin may have been brave and _oh so devilishly handsome, clever, mischievous, and handsome,_ but a teacher who could manhandle an Ursa without even looking at it was not one he was especially keen on antagonizing.

Lady Fortuna had not totally abandoned him though, Cardin decided, when he noticed his muse, a certain rabbit-eared faunus by the name of Velvet Scarlatina, sitting alone come lunchtime. Because Miss Scarlatina was a Dust user, she had a differing timetable to the rest of her team and thus was forced to eat by herself most days. Not that Cardin was particularly intimidated by any team who would allow a pathetic _faunus_ among their ranks.

It is worth mentioning now that Cardin had never actually _seen_ the rest of team CFVY, for if he did, he might have decided to heed the advice that discretion was the better part of courage, or in this case, competitive dickholeness.

For it became apparent that not only had Lady Fortuna _actually_ abandoned Cardin, Lady Fortuna was also a cold bitch (from Cardin's perspective—everyone else thought that she was quite pleasant for the actions that she took). This was obviously because Professor Nappius, who had been teaching the rest of Team CFVY, had taken ill from eating one of the aforementioned particularly durable turkeys, and so they had decided that it would be pleasant to have lunch with their teammate Velvet when they could.

Thusly, when Cardin stalked over to behind Velvet to begin yanking her ears, he found out first hand that Velvet was simply _too nice_ to mention her treatment to her team, because, judging by the upset expressions he was confronted by after he grabbed Velvet by the ears, gave a hard tug, and snickered 'freak', (or in Yatsuhashi's case, a rather confusing squint), the rest of team CFVY were far less inclined to forgive and forget. Cardin also noticed how particularly _large_ and _well-armed_ the rest of Velvet's team were.

"Velvet, is he bullying you?" asked the big one. Cardin noticed the large weapon strapped to his back.

"Yatsuhashi, I think he is!" interjected the girl, a tall girl with a beret and sunglasses.

"…" nodded the third teammate, the one with whited out eyes. 'Blind, is he? He should be easy to handle.' though Cardin.

Shyly, Velvet nodded nervously. The rest of her team then turned towards Cardin and the girl, who seemed to be the leader, spoke. "Well, team, I feel that we ought to give Mister First-year here a lesson on Beacon! He needs to learn what happens when he picks on people, and I think _we_ would be excellent tutors, don't you?"

The two guys nodded in agreement. Velvet herself seemed torn—part of her was excited to finally have an excuse to hit back at Cardin, who had been a constant bother since he arrived at Beacon. The other half, however, was too forgiving to want revenge.

The excited side won out, obviously, because it doesn't matter if you're human or faunus, male or female, everyone wants to _fuck that little bitch up!_

Gulping, Cardin proceeded to turn tail and ru—I mean, he proceeded to make a tactical retreat to consolidate his forces, like the excellent team leader and strategist he was. Ha! Napoleon had nothing on him! Which was appropriate, because the Napoleon of Remnant was a baker.

"Don't worry, Velvet, we'll get him back." assured Coco as team CFVY sat back down to continue lunch.

A couple of tables down, teams RWBY and JNPR had witnessed Cardin's retreat and had come to similar conclusions—that it was finally time to teach Cardin a lesson.


End file.
